El nuevo hoy
by Project Miku
Summary: Les presento mi infancia e inmadurez! Les pido honestidad pura, recomendaciones para continuar o abandonar, y reviews si no es mucho pedir :) Gracias a todos los que dan tan bonitos reviews! Me dan mas ganas de continuar! Gracias por los ánimos y el apoyo :3 Un abrazo y espero disfruten mi inmadurez.


_******Nota:**_

_**ADVERTENCIA! No lo voy a editar ni un poquito! No corregiré ortografía, ni le voy a mover ningún detallito! Dos razones: 1) Esta increíblemente largo! 2) Quiero que la gente me diga honestamente lo que piensa de como escribía cuando era mas joven y eso significa traumas ortográficos infantiles... Por favor sean honestos, prometo no enojarme :) les pido buenos y malos reviews para ya sea continuar o dejarlo como esta. Gracias por el apoyo chicos! Un abrazo a todos!**_

**El sol me calaba en los ojos y el ruidoso sonido de los pajaros cantando era molesto como para seguir durmiendo; me levante lentamente de la cama procurando qe mi mujer no notara mi ausencia. Salí de mi casa para respirar hondo el delicioso aroma del aire fresco.**

**"Porqe me dejas sola en la cama? Pense qe habiamos qedado en qe no me volverias a dejar sola despues de lo qe paso con el pozo..."**

**Algo espantado me di la vuelta para ver a mi mujer semi desnuda parada detras de mi con una mirada tan dulce pero a la vez algo molesta; sabia qe ella detestaba qe me levantara y la dejara sola, ese siempre habia sido su mayor miedo.**

**"Perdon, no me di cuenta qe te habia despertado, los pajaros ruidosos y el sol me impidieron seguir durmiendo, no qeria despertarte... (Me acerqe a ella para abrazarla) ademas... De verdad crees qe te voy a dejar ir asi de facil?"**

**Ella se rio y me dio una sonrisa algo picarona como intentando seducirme.**

**"Entonces qieres hacer algo aparte de dormir en esta hermosa y fresca mañana de otoño?"**

**Sabia lo qe tramaba pero despues de tanto tiempo usando ese truco ya sabia lo qe qeria, ademas, qien podria decirle qe no a esos bellísimos ojos almendrados pícaros qe tiene.**

**"Mmmm qe te parece si en vez de eso te llevo a comer a un lugar nuevo ahora qe los dos estamos levantados? Seria un desperdicio gastar todo un dia asi de bello echados en la cama no crees?"**

**Su cara cambio de picara a insatisfecha, pero sabia bien qe el hecho de estar los dos juntos era mas qe suficiente para los dos, conocía bien a mi mujer, sus gustos y sus disgustos, sus miedos y fobias, todo de ella lo conocía muy bien. Me sonrió despues de haberlo pensado por unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta para irse a alistar y gracias al delicioso aire fresco qe hacia pude ver con claridad la marca qe habia dejado tiempo antes en su cuello... la misma noche qe la hice toda mia... Me sentía orgulloso de qe no escondiera la marca con su cabello negro rebelde qe era característico de ella desde qe la conozco. Despues de qe ella entro la segui para alistarme yo también.**

**Estando los dos listos, ella se subio a mi espalda como lo hacia siempre y comencé a correr con la comida en la mano; el aire se sentia delicioso y hacia qe el embriagador aroma de mi mujer se notara mas. Al llegar al nuevo lugar qe le habia prometido a mi mujer, note el cambio en ella, habia puesto una cara de sorpresa, y eso era justamente lo qe yo qeria.**

**"Feliz cumpleaños Kagome"**

**Pude oler claramente su felicidad salada qe corría desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla, ya llevábamos mucho tiempo como pareja y mucho mas como compañeros, me hacerqe a ella y con delicadeza pase mis manos por su rostro para limpiar sus ricas y saladas lagrimas.**

**"Lo habia olvidado por completo... Desde cuando has estado planeando esto Inuyasha? Es algo tan hermoso, muchisimas gracias"**

**Me hacerqe aun mas a ella para abrasarla y sentir su vientre abultado qe crecia cada segundo qe pasaba.**

**"Desde qe decidiste regalarme la sorpresa de qe me ibas a convertir en padre, trabaje muy duro con los chicos, inclusive las gemelas y el niño qe esta aprendiendo como caminar me ayudaron..."**

**Los ojos de mi mujer se abrieron al ver qe sus amigos salian de entre los arbustos para darle la bienvenida a su fiesta de cumpleaños.**

**"Felicidades Kagome-chan! Por tu cumpleaños y por tu futuro hijo n.n"**

**La sonrisa de su mejor amiga era característico de ella, al igual qe su negro cabello largo y lacio.**

**"La felicito Kagome-sama espero qe me preste a su futura niña para jugar ;3"**

**Despues de ese comentario fue claro el sonido de la bofetada qe le habia dado su mujer, ese monje nunca iba a cambiar aun despues de casado y con hijos.**

**"Muchas felicidades Kagome-chan! No puedo esperar a jugar con mi nuevo hermanito!"**

**Podia verse la felicidad en la cola del zorrito entrometido qe desde qe se unio a nuestro grupo habia sido como un hijo para mi Kagome, me hacia la vida miserable ese mocoso, pero para mi mujer era un niño encantador y muy importante, no podia hacerle daño... bueno... no mucho.**

**"Felicidades mi Kagome-chan, una flor en muestra de mi aprecio...GYAH!"**

**Sentia qe mi sangre hervia de la ravia pero no fue necesario qe me entrometiera ya qe su mujer lo habia puesto bien en su lugar y decidio continuar en lugar del lobo apestoso.**

**"A lo qe Koga se referia es de qe nos sentimos muy felices por ti y te felicitamos por tu futuro hijo"**

**Se podia sentir el hambiente familiar, no teniamos tantos amigos, ademas qe habian faltado unos cuantos a la fiesta, pero para nosotros eran mas qe solo eso, eran familia. Podia escuchar las risas de todos cuando note qe la risa de mi mujer faltaba, me di la vielta para encontrarla luchando por mantenerse de pie, me preocupe mucho asi qe me acerqe mas a ella.**

**"Kagome... Te sientes bien? Qe pasa?"**

**Mi mujer movia la boca, pero al parecer no podia articular palabra, me estaba preocupando mas al ver qe su color se estaba desvaneciendo rapidamente y su aroma dulce comenzaba a cambiar.**

**"Kagome puedes escucharme? Por favor mueve la cabeza si puedes oírme..."**

**No vi qe mi mujer hiciera algún movimiento asi qe ignore los ruidos qe los demas estaban haciendo y tome a mi mujer en brazos para salir corriendo en busca de la aldea de la anciana qe habia curado a mi mujer en ocaciones anteriores, ya no podia contar con ir al pozo y llevarla a su época con alguien qe tuviera mayor conocimiento qe el qe teníamos nosotros eso iba a ser imposible... ese pozo había sido destruido despues de qe Kagome habia regresado de su tiempo justo despues de la muerte de Naraku. Al llegar a la aldea podia sentir a mi mujer tensarse, parecia ser de dolor, me apresure a buscar a la anciana ya qe el dolor qe ella sentia podia sentirlo yo tambien en mi pecho donde nuestros cuerpos se juntaban, era demasiado intenso y me daba miedo dejarla para seguir buscando a la anciana. Despues de pocos minutos de agonizante angustia por mi mujer, la cual habia comenzado a vomitar sangre y había perdido el conocimiento, encontré a la anciana y me apresure para decirle todos los sintomas qe mi mujer habia comenzado a experimentar momentos antes. Le pedi a la anciana con el corazon echo trizas qe por favor hiciera todo lo necesario para salvarle la vida a mi muer. Espere pacientemente la inspeccion qe le hacia la anciana a mi mujer para despues notar una mordida en la parte baja de su vientre justo despues de qe la anciana lo habia movido, parecía ser interna, pero eso seria imposible...**

**"Anciana mire esto! Es una mordida! Qe diablos pudo haber mordido a mi mujer justamente en su vientre?"**

**La anciana inspecciono la mordida y cuando su rostro cambio a uno de completo terror me petrifiqé.**

**"Kagome-sama esta recuperando sus fuerzas ya los sintomas han disminuido un poco, si eso era lo qe te preocupaba ya puedes qedarte tranqilo Inuyasha, pero..."**

**Ese "pero" puso mi piel de gallina y podia oler claramente el nerviosismo qe provenia de la anciana, me estaba poniendo algo nervioso.**

**"Pero?!"**

**La anciana continuo con su diagnostico para decirme lo mas cruel qe mis orejas habian escuchado en toda mi vida.**

**"El hecho de qe Kagome-sama este esperando un hijo tuyo, el hijo de un hanyou, la esta desgarrando por dentro, no he escuchado qe una mujer tenga el hijo de un hanyou, y por lo qe puedo ver, tu hijo le esta provocando la muerte a tu mujer lentamente, cuando llegue el dia del parto el delicado y peqeño cuerpo de Kagome-sama no podra resistirlo mas y no dara a luz a tu hijo como una mujer deberia de hacerlo..."**

**Pude sentir como mis fuerzas abandonaban haciendo qe mi cuerpo azotara en el piso... mi propio hijo estaba matando a mi mujer, a su propia madre, como era eso posible?! Sentía qe explotaría en llanto si la anciana continuaba pero necesitaba escuchar toda la verdad, tenia qe saber qe es lo qe le pasaba a mi mujer y qe es lo qe le pasaría, qeria saberlo todo pero eso iba a ser imposible, no podía siqiera hablar, tenia un enorme nudo en la garganta.**

**"Inuyasha, tu hijo esta creciendo con una gran rapidez dentro de Kagome-sama... tu hijo tiene el tamaño de un bebe humano de 6-7 meses, Kagome-sama apenas tiene poco mas de dos meses de embarazo y aunqe este embarazo dure solamente 3 meses, para cuando sea momento del parto, el tamaño no seria un problema ya qe tendría el tamaño de un bebe humano de 9 meses, pero tanto como el bebe como la madre harán el esfuerzo de qe el niño salga hasta donde yo lo puedo ver, la fuerza de tu hijo será demasiado para ella y no tendrá la capacidad de dar a luz y podría morir en el intento... Inuyasha, al momento de llegar a los 3 meses, Kagome-sama podría perder completamente la fuerza sobre la parte baja de su cuerpo, no podrá moverse y tendrá qe estar acostada hasta qe llegue el momento del parto... Te lo pido por el bien de Kagome-sama, convénsela de abandonar este embarazo, yo qiero mucho a Kagome-sama, no solo porqe es la reencarnación de mi hermana sino porqe le veo como si fuera mi hija y no qiero qe nada le pase..."**

**Podía oler claramente las lagrimas saladas de la anciana, y al igual qe las mías, no paraban de salir, era demasiado para mi el solo pensar qe mi qeridisima Kagome moriría si intentaba tener al bebe... No me qedaba de otra mas qe hablar seriamente con mi mujer.**

**La anciana me había permitido llevarme a Kagome a la casa con una condición, qe la convenciera a toda costa, ya se encontraba estable así qe no había ningún problema si nos alejábamos de la aldea un poco, la casa no estaba muy lejos, Kagome qeria estar cerca de donde solía estar el pozo, claro qe no me opuse, a mi también me gustaba la idea de estar cerca de esa zona, el área era hermosa y me gustaba el aire fresco qe producía los altos y grandes arboles del alrededor. Kagome habia perdido mucha energia despues de lo qe habia pasado asi qe desidi llevarla a casa mientras dormia para qe despertara en un ambiente conosido. Habian pasado unas cuantas horas de qe ya habiamos llegado a casa y ya había anochecido, desidi qedarme toda la noche en vela hasta qe despertara, tambien me habia prometido a mi mismo qe no le diria nada de lo qe hable con la anciana hasta qe se sintiera mejor. Kagome no desperto hasta la mañana siguiente, cosa qe no sabia si me haria sentir mas tranqilo o mas nervioso.**

**"Hola..."**

**Fue lo primero qe escuche cuando la vi abrir los ojos, aun se veia algo mareada y aturdida pero se hacia la fuerte, siempre lo hacia, eso me estresava, sentía qe no me qeria decir la verdad, como si no confiara en mi.**

**"Hola..."**

**Le sonrei mientras le contestaba, sabia qe se sentiria mejor si me acostaba con ella asi qe hice lo qe mis pensamientos creían ser bueno para ella.**

**"Como te sientes?"**

**Sabia perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta... pero... qeria saber en qe pensaba.**

**"Me siento mejor gracias"**

**Eso es mentira, puedo sentirlo, olerlo y verlo también...tu dolor... es muy grande no es asi? Porqe no me lo qieres decir? Me preocupas entiendelo!**

**"Esta bien... Qieres algo? Se te antoja algo en especial para comer? Hoy qiero mimarte todo el dia, qe te parece?"**

**Una tierna sonrisa se escapo de los labios de mi mujer y no pude resistirme a besarla. Creo qe por ser del sexo opuesto no podría saber por lo qe estaba pasando Kagome en estos momentos, asi qe lo unico qe me qeda hacer por hoy es asegurarme de qe no haga ningun esfuerzo. Despues de haber soltado sus hermosos y suaves labios, me miro fijamente, pareciera como si me estuviera pidiendo qe leyera su mente.**

**"Se me antoja un pescado ahumado... Por favor..."**

**Su mirada podía derretir de facilidad mi corazón pero al verla haciéndome esta petición no podía decirle qe no, y tampoco podía dejar de ver su carita enternecida, parecía una niña pidiendo una golosina, qeria consentirla así qe solo asentí con la cabeza le di un beso en la frente y la recosté en lo qe yo regresaba del rio mas cercano. Hice lo qe pude para apresurarme y prepararle el pescado ahumado qe me había pedido Kagome, me sentía un poco halagado ya qe en todo este tiempo qe llevábamos juntos era la primera vez qe me pedía algo, fue algo satisfactorio, por fin podía sentirme completamente su pareja. Cuando llegue la encontré sentada en el futón intentando levantarse algo desesperada porqe ya no podía hacerlo sola. Corri hacia ella algo histérico para qe se volviera a acostar. Me miro con una cara de desesperación, no podia dejarla ahi sola, ahora dependia plenamente en mi, ya no podía dejarla sola ni un segundo del día, me necesitaba mas qe nunca.**

**"Kagome qe estas haciendo?! Qe acaso no te dije qe qeria mimarte?! Eso significa todo el dia en la cama y sin peros"**

**Despues de haberla retado por el susto qe me dio me senti mal por haberlo hecho, despues comence a percibir un leve olor a agua salada... Soy un idiota! La hice llorar! Voltee a verla a la cara para encontrarla conteniendo las lagrimas.**

**"Lo se todo! Te escuche hablando con la anciana Kaede! Se a lo qe me estoy arriesgando... pero... Tengo muchisimo miedo... No qiero dejarlos solos... Pero tampoco qiero darme por vencida con este embarazo, qiero darle una oportunidad de vida a este peqeño ser qe crece en mi vientre... Tengo miedo pero qiero intentarlo... Por favor... Dejame hacerlo, se qe podre hacerlo... Por favor, solo confia en qe..."**

**No podia seguir escuchandola... Mi corazon se partia en mil pedazos con cada palabra qe salia de su boca.**

**"No! No te lo voy a permitir! Qe acaso no entiendes la situacion de vida o muerte en la qe estas?! Por favor comprendelo... No toleraria el verte partir de mi lado... Qe acaso no lo entiendes?! Te necesito mas de lo qe necesito a ese niño!"**

**Pensé qe esas palabras nunca saldrian de mi boca! Demonios, qe es lo qe le he dicho?! Estoy seguro qe nunca me lo perdonara, soy un idiota...**

**"Per... Perdoname Kagome... No... No se en qe estaba pensando... Ol... Olvida todo lo qe dije por favor... Olvida lo qe dije y recuestate otro poco... Por favor... Te preparare el pescado ahumado qe me pediste... Lo... Lo siento..."**

**Me di la vuelta para comensar a preparar el pescado qe me habia pedido anteriormente, hice todo lo qe pude para evitar su mirada y sus lagrimas qe claramente podia oler como se mezclaban con su delicioso aroma. Me sorprendi mucho al escuchar unos pesados pero a la vez delicados pasos acercarse a mi y unas delicadas manos abrazarme por detras, podia sentir como las lagrimas de Kagome mojaban mi espalda desnuda ya qe ella traía puesto mi yukata.**

**"De verdad es asi como te sientes? De verdad me prefieres mas a mi qe a nuestro hijo? De verdad lo abandonarías de esa manera? Pensé... Pensé qe estabas ansioso de ver a tu hijo, nuestro hijo... Pense qe no podias esperar el verlo nacer, jugar con el, verlo crecer y hacer amigos... Acaso no qerias eso? Formar una familia conmigo?"**

**No pude contener mis grandes lagrimas, me di la vuelta para estar frente a ella ignorando el pescado qe se estaba comenzando a qemar de un lado y sentir como su vientre topaba con mi estomago, se sentía hermoso pero a la vez me hacia sentir un miedo terrible y una inseguridad tremenda.**

**"Claro qe si lo qiero! Pero lo qiero contigo! Te amo a ti y no puedo esperar el ver a nuestro hijo, verlo nacer y estar a tu lado el dia del parto... Pero no lo qiero si tienes tanto riesgo de muerte... Por favor... Abandona este embarazo... Si qieres podemos intentarlo otra vez cuando este en mi forma humana y así no te expones a tanto riesgo... porfavor... Solo no qiero qe te alejes de mi lado..."**

**Pude sentir como su cuerpo se contrajo, pense qe solo habia sido por lo qe le estaba pidiendo...**

**'Es demasiado para ella, le estoy pidiendo dar la vida de su propio hijo, nuestro hijo a cambio de la suya... Claro qe no podia, qe clase de monstruo soy?! Pidiendole a mi mujer qe de la vida de su hijo por la suya... Soy un maldito monstruo qe no merece el amor qe ella me esta dando y mucho menos el hijo qe esta por darme... No la merezco ni ella ni al bebe... Deberia de alejarme lo mas qe pueda de ella antes de hacerle mas daño, pero si me alejo de ella le haria mas daño aun.'**

**Creo qe estaba tan consentrado en mis pensamientos qe no me di cuenta qe Kagome estaba colgada en mis brazos intentando mantenerse de pie y con el rostro enrojecido, respirando pesadamente y comenzando a sudar.**

**"Kagome! Kagome te encuentras bien?! Tranqila, resiste, aqi estoy!"**

**Al verla tan enrojecida coloqe mi mano en su frente y note qe tenia fiebre, y estaba subiendo. La cargue para llevarla al futón y colocarle un pañuelo mojado en su frente haciendo el intento de bajarle la fiebre, tambien comence a buscar desesperadamente las hierbas medicinales qe guardaba Kagome para casos de emergencia, una como esta! Le prepare un té con las hierbas qe habia encontrado, qise servirle el pescado ahumado qe me había pedido pero al darme la vuelta me di cuenta qe se habia tostado completamente así qe le ahume otro. Coloqe el té junto con el pescado ahumado a un lado del futón y me senté a un lado de ella, podía escuchar claramente su respiración agitada, también podía ver su vientre contraerse, no dudaría ni un segundo qe Kagome estuviera en muchísimo dolor. Comenzaba a sentirme cansado, no era de esperarse, me había acostumbrado a dormir un poco mas de lo qe hacia cuando estábamos combatiendo a Naraku, mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse solos ya no podía aguantar mas, sin qe lo notara me había qedado dormido.**

**No supe cuanto tiempo paso cuando un agonizante grito me despertó, algo espantado intente localizar de donde provenía ese grito para darme cuenta de qe la persona qien gritaba era mi qeridisima Kagome.**

**"Qe tienes?! Qe te pasa?! Sucede algo?! Qe pasa?!"**

**Entre gritos y sollozos Kagome intentaba decirme algo pero sus lloriqeos no me dejaban entender lo qe qeria decirme, después de varios intentos fallidos de poder entender lo qe mi mujer trataba de decirme le pedí qe se tranqilizara un poco solo para poder entender lo qe me decía.**

**"Es... es el bebe... Me duele... Esto duele mucho... Me qema... Me qema por dentro... El bebe... Creo qe qiere nacer ya... Por favor Inuyasha... Por favor no me dejes... ME QEMA!"**

**'No se qe hacer... Estoy aterrado... Mi mujer... Si no hago algo Kagome podría morir... Pero no puedo dejarla sola... Qe debo hacer?! No estoy listo... Esto aun es muy pronto... Se supone qe aun le falta poco menos de un mes... Porqe hoy?! Porqe ahora?! Es muy pronto!'**

**Uno de los gritos desgarradores de Kagome me saco de mis pensamientos... Tenia qe hacer algo... Y PRONTO!**

**"Alguien! Qien sea por favor venga a ayudarnos!"**

**En segundos después de haber gritado esto aparecieron dos hombres del campo de cultivo.**

**"Por favor señores, les pido de buen corazón, ayúdenme a mi y a mi mujer, esta por tener a mi hijo, necesito qe por favor alguien cuide bien de ella! Tengo qe ir por la anciana Kaede! Se los pido! Cuiden bien de ella!"**

**Ambos se veían sorprendidos y a la vez asustados, y como no iban a estarlo, un completo desconocido les pedía qe cuidaran de su mujer mientras el iba por la anciana, y eso no era todo, era un hanyou qien se los estaba pidiendo y su mujer era una humana! Creo qe les sorprendía mas qe una humana estuviera a punto de dar a luz al hijo de un hanyou a qe estuviera uno parado frente a ellos pidiéndoles un favor.**

**"AAAAHH! Inuyasha!"**

**Me ponía de nervios escuchar tales gritos desgarradores pero tenia qe hacer algo y rápido!**

**"Por favor señores! Necesito su ayuda! Qiero salvarle la vida a mi mujer!"**

**Ambos se miraban aun un poco confundidos pero aceptaron ayudarme, me sentí tan agradecido. Corrí lo mas rápido qe pudieron hacerlo mis pies hasta qe llegue a la aldea en minutos, comencé a buscar desesperadamente a la anciana, cuando por fin la localice no le dije nada solo la agarre y corrí con la anciana en mi espalda completamente confundida.**

**"Kagome esta por tener al bebe! Necesito su ayuda anciana!"**

**Al llegar a la casa baje a la anciana y corrí al lado de Kagome.**

**"Tranqila Kagome, estaras bien... La anciana esta aqi para ayudarte... Todo estará bien..."**

**Kagome volteo a verme y me sonrió levemente para volver a su rostro de agonía en instantes, me sentía inexperto en esto, no podía hacer nada mas qe qedarme ahí viendo como sufría mi mujer. Un extraño ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, era un... lloriqeo?... No podía ser...**

**"Inuyasha... Kagome-sama... Felicidades... Son padres de una hermosa niña..."**

**Soy padre... Ya soy papa! Soy el padre de la niña qe Kagome me dio! Es mi hija! Es nuestra hija!**

**"Kagome soy un padre! Ya somos padres! Kagome cumplí lo qe tanto te había prometido... Vi el nacimiento de nuestro hijo... Kagome... Kagome? Kagome! Kagome contéstame por favor! Kagomeee!"**

**La idea de qe había perdido a mi mujer por haber dado a luz a mi hija inundaba mi mente y mi ser, no podía controlarme... Enormes lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, no podía tolerar la idea de haber perdido a la mujer qe tanto había amado. El olor de mis lagrimas se mezclaban con las de la anciana y los dos señores qe fueron tan amables de ayudarme en esta situación tan difícil... Como no íbamos a llorar? Todos habíamos presenciado el nacimiento de mi hija y la muerte de mi mujer.**

**Al sentir una mano peqeña posarse en mi pierna desperté de mi sufrir.**

**"Qe pasa Inuyasha? Porqe lloras? A caso nuestro hijo no es como te lo imaginabas?"**

**No lo puedo creer! Es Kagome qien me estaba hablando! Sigue viva!**

**"Aun sigues con vida! Mi Kagome! Mi Kagome aun vive! Oh Kagome! Me has hecho doblemente feliz este día! Te tengo a ti y a nuestra peqeña hija... No puedo pedir nada mas... Soy inmensamente feliz!"**

**La cara de Kagome brillaba para mis ojos... creo qe eran las lagrimas... Al parpadear varias veces para limpiarme las lagrimas ya qe sostenía a nuestra hija en ambos brazos para qe no cayera, pude ver como el rostro de Kagome cambiaba a uno de asombro.**

**"Espera... Tuve a una niña?!"**

**No pude contener una risilla de alivio al ver qe mi hermosa mujer tenia la fuerza suficiente para estar hablando con tal intensidad.**

**"Jaja si Kagome... Tuvimos a una niña... Es igualita a ti... Mírala... Qieres agarrarla?"**

**Su rostro se ilumino al ver por primera vez a su hija... A nuestra hija, me derritió el corazón ver a Kagome sosteniendo a nuestra hija de una forma tan tierna y maternal, era una vista hermosa, ambas estaban hermosas.**

**"Jeje si se parece a mi... Am a excepción de las orejas y la cola..."**

**Me espante un poco al escuchar qe mi hija tenia cola, como puede ser si el único en la familia qe tenia cola era mi hermano Sesshomaru.**

**"Qe?! Tiene cola?!"**

**Una tierna pero algo fastidiosa risa me dijo qe estaba jugando conmigo.**

**"Me alegra qe todo haya salido bien Kagome-sama... Trabajaste muy duro, te felicito... Aun era algo temprano pero creo qe fue mejor así... Los dejare por hoy... Kagome-sama, vendré a verla a usted y a la niña mañana, por hoy qiero qe descanse y no se levante de esa cama... Inuyasha, no te preocupes yo me encargare de avisarle a los chicos sobre el nacimiento de tu hija..."**

**Oh no! Si les avisaba vendrían en cuanto pudieran y no le permitirían a Kagome reposar apropiadamente.**

**"Espere anciana! No lo haga! No se los diga... Aun no... Qiero qe Kagome repose como se debe"**

**La anciana me sonrió de manera qe me dio a entender qe comprendía a lo qe me refería... Creo qe ella estaba de acuerdo con lo qe le estaba diciendo.**

**"Tienes razón... Mantendré mi boca cerrada entonces... Kagome-sama, procure reposar lo mas qe pueda, me retiro, caballeros podrían acompañar a esta pobre anciana?"**

**Ambos hombres asintieron... Tenia qe agradecerles de alguna manera... Pero como? No tengo dinero... Espera!**

**"Esperen! Les agradezco de corazón qe me hayan ayudado a mi y a mi mujer, no tengo mucho qe ofrecerles y mucho menos dinero, pero por favor acepten esto en forma de agradecimiento"**

**Con ambas manos extendí un pez del tamaño de mi brazo y algunas hierbas medicinales, era lo mas qe podía ofrecerles.**

**"Señores acepten lo qe Inuyasha les esta ofreciendo... Debo mencionarles qe es un hanyou muy tacaño y testarudo pero sabe agradecer y cuando lo hace lo hace de corazón... Por favor acéptenlo"**

**Ambos se miraban algo confundidos pero aceptaron lo poco qe les ofrecí a cambio.**

**"Gracias por haberme ayudado! Fueron muy amables!"**

**Me sorprendió la reacción de Kagome, no me imagine qe les fuera a gritar desde la cama.**

**"Anda pues, tu debes dormir (intentando recostar a Kagome en el futón), y tu también (recogiendo a la niña y recostandola a un lado de Kagome en el mismo futón), yo me qedare aqi con ustedes toda mi vida... Protegiéndolas con colmillos y garras si es necesario... Ustedes lo son todo para mi y me siento muy afortunado de haber podido qedarme con ambas, las amo a las dos muchísimo"**

**Al terminar con mis palabras mi mujer sonrío hermosamente y no me resistí a besarla, los tres estábamos acostados juntos en el futón y en cuestión de minutos escuche como mi mujer cayo en un profundo sueño y en seguida fui yo.**

**Nuevamente podia escuchar un sonido ruidoso qe no me dejaba dormir, cuando reaccioné me di cuenta qe era la niña llorando y me levante de un brinco.**

**"Es la niña! Qe pasa? Ah no se qe hacer! Qe hago?"**

**Estaba entrando en estado de paranoia, cosa qe nunca me habia pasado pero ahora era un padre y tenia qe guardar la calma pero por mas qe lo intentaba no podia, la niña estaba llorando! Al sentir una delicada mano pasar por mi espalda para llegar a mi pecho reaccione.**

**"Inuyasha, shhh, la vas alterar mas... (Agarra a la niña para calgarla)... Shhh ya mi niña... Aqi esta tu mama..."**

**La vi estremecerse y al igual qe yo, una corriente fría corrió mi espalda... Era hermoso y nuevo, un sentimiento qe ninguna otra cosa puede comparar. En cuestión de momentos vi qe Kagome comenzaba a... A desvestirse?! Qe diablos planeaba hacer con la niña en ese estado y sobre todo con SU estado!**

**"Kagome qe diablos haces?! Qe acaso no te das cuenta del estado en el qe estas?!"**

**La mujer me volteo a ver algo molesta, creo qe algo hice mal... pero qe?**

**"No seas tonto Inuyasha, la niña tiene hambre... Tengo qe darle pecho para poder alimentarla y no puedo hacerlo con la yukata puesta... En qe rayos estabas pensando?!"**

**Pude sentir como la sangre hervía en mi cara, tal vez me puse mas rojo qe un tomate, y para qe Kagome no se diera cuenta me di la vuelta aparentando estar molesto pero estaba mas avergonzado qe nunca.**

**"No te qiero ver alimentar a la niña..."**

**Una risilla me hizo pensar qe ella sabia en lo qe estaba pensando y porqe me había dado la vuelta... Creo qe comencé a ponerme algo nervioso.**

**"Porqe no qieres verme amamantar a mi hija? Qe? Acaso tan mal se ve? Pero si se ve hermosa comer de mi pecho"**

**No podía contestar esa pregunta y con mayor razón comencé a sentir un calor inmenso.**

**"No qiero verla comer porqe esta probando algo qe es mio y qe me pertenece... Solo yo puedo hacerlo pero lo dejare pasar por esta vez nada mas..."**

**Pude notar fácil mente la débil risa qe me decía qe se estaba burlando de mi así qe molesto me di la vuelta para encontrarla lista para darme un beso y con la niña en su pecho.**

**"A caso tienes celos de tu hija?"**

**Noté el cambio en su rostro y algo me decía qe me había puesto rojo otra vez... Demonios pues qe qiere qe le diga?!**

**"Pues si! Son míos yo los probé primero! A caso esa marca en tu cuello no te dice nada?! Eres mía!"**

**No podía notar bien mis palabras y no supe si fue por la rabia o por los celos... Qe clase de hombre soy teniéndole celos a mi propia hija?!**

**"Ya tranqilo esto no será para siempre... Puedo entenderte... Pero tengo qe amamantarla o morirá de hambre... Recuerdo qe cuando mama tuvo a Sota estuvo amamantandolo por aproximadamente 3-6 meses ya después lo cambio a biberón..."**

**Qe clase de brujería me estaba hablando mi mujer... No estaba entendiendo nada pero ahora qe lo pienso bien creo qe exageré.**

**"Esta bien... Supongo qe tendré qe esperar y aguantarme..."**

**No tengo idea qe tipo de palabras salieron de mi boca pero al notar la reacción de preocupación en el rostro de mi mujer supuse qe no había dicho nada bueno.**

**Mi cabeza comenzo sentirse pesada y mi sangre me hervia, mi fuerza de la nada se esfumó y cai en el futón con todo mi peso, podia sentir algo en mi espalda, me espantaba qe fuera la niña y para poder empeorarlo todo no podia levantarme y mi vision se comenzaba a poner borrosa, tenia qe mantenerme fuerte!**

**'Kagome necesita de mi! No puedo caer hoy! No hoy!'**

**Como pude y con las pocas fuerzas qe me qedaban me sente en el futon listo para levantarme, podia sentir mi corazon acelerarse, mi respiracion estaba ajitada, como pude me di la vuelta para ver qe solo habia caido en la almohada, me relaje un poco hasta qe comence a notar el ambiente cambiar a uno con un olor salado, me di la vuelta y encontre a mi mijer llorando desconsoladamente, no sabia qe estaba pasando, tenia qe reaccionar!**

**"Ka... Kago... me..."**

**'Pero qe demonios! Mis palabras no estan saliendo! Tengo qe mantenerme fuerte! Por Kagome!'**

**"Kago... me... Qe... te pa...sa... ?"**

**Senti las manos calidas y suaves de Kagome posarse en mi rostro... Eso me relajaba mucho... Se sentia muy bien... Hacian qe mi sangre dejara de hervir con tanta fuerza... En sus manos me sentia en casa.**

**"Inuyasha... Por favor... Resiste... Ire por ayuda..."**

**'No puedo permitir qe se levante... No en ese estado... Tiene qe seguir reposando por lo qe paso ayer... Sus energias son menos qe las mias... No tiene la misma capasidad de resistencia qe yo tengo... Debo... Ser... Fuerte!' Estiré mi mano hacia mi mujer pero no logre tocar nada, en pocos segundos escuché un objeto pesado caer al mismo tiempo qe escuchaba a mi hija llorar a lo lejos y a Kagome llamar mi nombre y poco después... perdí todo conocimiento.**


End file.
